warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Disruption
Disruption is an Endless Mission type introduced in , pitting the Tenno against Alad V's Amalgams. Similar to Mobile Defense, the squad must fight Amalgams to loot a conduit key and activate a terminal, then defend it from a Demolyst that tries to retrieve it. Ganymede, Jupiter is currently the only node with this mission type. It is accessible only after completing the Natah quest. Mechanics At the start of the mission, there is a single terminal. Hacking this terminal will begin the objective as endless waves of enemies begin to spawn. Four conduits colored red, white, blue, and cyan appear around the map, requiring keys to activate which are dropped by Amalgams. Activating the conduit will provide a random effect that either buffs or debuffs the Tenno, or strengthens enemy forces, as well as spawn a Demolyst. The Demolyst, which is essentially a significantly more durable Amalgam unit and is indicated by an enemy marker and a periodic beeping noise, will immediately beeline for the active conduit and once it gets close enough it will begin to channel and self-destruct, destroying the conduit. The Demolyst's enemy marker appears once a Tenno gets within 30 meters of it and gradually increases in range to 100 meters for the rest of the squad as long as it is in line of sight. The conduit is considered successfully defended once the Demolyst attempting to destroy it is killed and failed if the Demolyst completed its destruction. If the conduit applies a debuff and it's destroyed, the debuff will persist until the current round ends. Likewise, if the conduit applies a buff and it's successfully defended, the buff will persist until the current round ends. Once all four conduits have been interacted with, and at least one has been successfully defended, players will receive rewards, and the mission will continue for another round. An extraction point will appear giving players the option to extract individually; any player entering the extraction zone will trigger a countdown timer, at the end of which all players in the extraction zone will be extracted while remaining players continue playing and can extract later any time they choose. Sometimes Conduit Failsafes may be found throughout the map, which can be used on an active conduit to negate the effects of all conduits for the remainder of the round. Conduit Effects ;Enemy Effect : *Enemy Speed Enhancement *Enemy Damage Boost *Enemy / / / Weapons *Enemy Ability Resistance *Enemy Damage Resistance *Stronger Amalgams *Eximus Wave ;Warframe Effect : *Resource Boost +50% *Credits Boost +50% *Tenno Lifesteal *Energy Drain Mode *Shield Drain Mode *Health Drain Mode *Conduit Resupply **This causes all conduits activated in that rotation to drop multiple ammo, energy, and health restoration items *Fire Rate Boost *Speed Boost Rewards Disruption does not follow the traditional 'AABC' rotation for endless missions. The reward tier is determined by both round progression and round performance, i.e. the number of conduits successfully defended. Notes *The Demolysts have a short range pulsing nullifying effect, dispelling buffs from players that engage them in melee combat, as well as removing barriers like 's in their path. Tips *The Demolysts are vulnerable to various crowd-control effects: ** 's suspension effect can be used to prevent the Demolyst from reaching the console. ** 's tether will lock the Demolyst in place for its duration. **Zenurik's Temporal Blast can significantly slow the Demolyst down. However, it doesn't slow the charging process when the Demolyst already reached the console. Media Warframe How To Play Disruption Mode in 4 Easy Steps Patch History *Hordes of enemies no longer attack players who are trying to extract individually in the Disruption gamemode. This prevents potential Amalgams from running away from the players who are choosing to stick around and fight. *Made numerous performance optimizations to the Disruption gamemode.﻿ *Demolysts can no longer be disarmed by the Halikar, as they stop attacking the Conduit. This follows precedent with Demolysts already being immune to the effects of Loki's and Mesa's disarm abilities. *Increased Hexanon rewards from the Disruption gamemode by 25%. *The Health Drain effect from Conduits now only drains when your Health is higher than 20. This fixes the Health Drain killing you which is not consistent with other gamemode debuffs. *Fixed Loki being able to Switch Teleport enemy Demolysts/VIPs into pits and kill them instantly. VIPs are now teleported to safety if placed into a pit. **''This issue specifically was wrongly overused in Operation: Hostile Mergers to gain a Leaderboard advantage. We’ll have more information soon that will speak to our action plans regarding the Leaderboards.'' : https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1098437-operation-hostile-mergers-leaderboard-information/ **Fixed Disruption score not updating for the Conduits which were active when Host migration occurred. *Demolyst marker changes: **Increased initial range of the attack marker from 25m to 30m. **The attack marker increases in range from 30m to 100m when the Demolyst is looked at by a nearby player, so that squadmates can see it without it being manually marked. *Added new flashing FX for the four marker colors to replace the default yellow flash FX. *Moved the extraction timer UI offset below everything else to make it more visible and not so easily confused with other mission timers. *Removed PH from 'mission timeout started' text, made the popup message red and last for 5 seconds instead of 3 to improve visibility. *Fixed in-world markers for active Conduits not showing up outside the tile they spawned in. *Fixed Aero Agility being in Disruption Rotation A when it should be in Rotation C with the other Rare Mods. *Fixed Aero Periphery being in Disruption Rotation C when it should be in Rotation A with the other Common Mods. *Increased Amalgam spawn rate! This will be more noticeable the more players you have in the squad. *Disruption Marker UI visibility changes: **Increased Conduit and key marker color lightness to make them more visible (in-world, minimap and objective UI) **Increased the in-world display range of key pickup markers **Lowered the minimum radius of Conduit markers and increased their attachment height *Demolysts no longer spawn at the same point for each Conduit, instead they will spawn randomly within a set range from the Conduit. *Reduced the force applied to pickups spawned by the Conduit Resupply buff and raised their spawn height further above the Conduit. *Made a micro-optimization to the Disruption game mode. *Fixes towards Nullifier effects from Demolysts lingering permanently for Clients in Disruption. *Fixed a progression stopping issue where the Disruption Conduits would not spawn if you killed a Demolyst at the exact last second of their combustion. *Fixed numerous Host migration fixes for Disruption Conduits: **Fixed references to Demolysts being lost (fixes Health bar UI issue) **Fixed Demolysts not attacking the Conduits **Fixed Demolysts not exploding next to Conduits *Fixed Demolysts not appearing in the Codex.﻿﻿ *Doubled the amount of Hexenon reward drop from Disruption. *Removed the Disruption 'Conduit Shields' buff as it doesn't do anything to protect the conduits after the design change which added Demolysts. *Disruption Conduit Nullifier bubbles now grow over 6 seconds when they spawn, instead of immediately spawning in at full size when the Conduit is activated. *Fixes towards not receiving Disruption rewards after a Host migration. *Fixed individual extraction not being available for the first 3 Disruption Operation: Hostile Mergers missions. *Fixed see unlocalized text/wrong node name when looking at "online status" or receiving game invitation from friends who are playing the Disruption Operation: Hostile Mergers missions that you haven't unlocked yet. *Fixed the Disruption ‘Energy Drain’ modification applying to the Operator's Energy which prohibited ability to Transfer back. *Introduced. }} Category:Missions Category:Update 25